Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure
Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure 'is spin off / next generation series to ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure and is considered third season of Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series. ''It'll start airing in 2018, replacing ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure - Another Story's timeslot. The main theme is light while the sub themes are friendship and jewels. Story After final fight of Solar Light! Pretty Cure, everything was peaceful. But several decades later, another seed of Darkness, Ultima, grows and gives birth to the group 'Nox Energy'. Once again the worlds are in danger, so new cures are born to fight this evil. Abe Kayo is a normal 13 year old girl, and never expected that she'd become the partner to the fairy Peridot, and become Cure Glücklich. Now she has to protect world, alongside the other cures. Characters Pretty Cures '''Abe Kayo (安倍カヨ Abe Kayo) Cure Glücklich (キュアグルックリク Kyua Gurukkuriku) A 13 year old girl who is the great-great-granddaughter of Himura Akari. She is kind and quickly makes friends. She always works hard and looks confident, but she actually often feels very inferior to her older sister, as she believes that her sister is far more talented than her and often sees her as a "perfect person with no faults". She is very clumsy. She loves to look for signs of luck and especially loves clovers. Her alter ego is Cure Glücklich and her theme colour is green. She has the power of luck. Kitahara Yuka (北原由佳 Kitahara Yuka) Cure Felix (キュアフェリックス Kyua Ferikkusu) A 13 year old girl who is Kayo's childhood best friend and neighbour. She is cheerful and athletic. She loves adventures and trying to do something that might be dangerous. She is not part of any sports club but usually ends up helping most of them. Yuka cares a lot for her two younger siblings and is very protective of them even though it usually doesn't seem like they get along. Her alter ego is Cure Felix and her theme colour is gold. She has powers of happiness. Watanabe Sayuri (渡辺小百合 Watanabe Sayuri) Cure Kairos (キュアカイロス Kyua Kairosu) A 13 year old girl and Kayo and Yuka's childhood friend. She is very shy and finds it hard to talk to people she doesn't know well but becomes completely different person when she is with family and close friends. She loves taking photos and dreams of becoming a photographer. Her alter ego is Cure Kairos and her theme colour is purple. She has powers of time. Ishida Kyoko (石田恭子 Ishida Kyoko) Cure Arcus (キュアアーカス Kyua Ākasu) Shiraki Tsubasa (白木翼 Shiraki Tsubasa) Cure Aile (キュアエール Kyua Ēru) Iwata Melody (岩田メロディー Iwata Melorodi) Cure Concerto (キュアコンチェルト Kyua Koncheruto) Todo Chiharu (藤堂千春 Todo Chiharu) Cure Myth (キュアミス Kyua Misu) Maeda Suzume (前田雀 Maeda Suzume) Cure Warrior (キュアワリアー Kyua Wariaa) Yoru Bianca (夜ビアンカ Yoru Bianka) Cure Nocturne (キュアーノクターン Kyua Nokutaan) Fairies Peridot (ペリドット Peridotto) - Peridot is cat like fairy and Kayo's fairy partner. Citrine ('シトリン Shitorin) ''- Citrine is monkey like fairy and Yuka's fairy partner. 'Lilac' ''(ライラック Rairakku) ''- Lilac is bunny like fairy and Sayuri's fairy partner. 'Siam' ''(サイアム Saiamu) - Siam is fox like fairy and Kyoko's fairy partner. Pearl (パール Pāru) - Pearl is bird like fairy and Tsubasa's fairy partner. Morion (モリオン Morion) - Rose (ローズ Roozu) - Tanzanite (タンザナイト Tanzanaito) - Onyx (オニキス Onikisu) - Nox Energy Others Items Locations Music Gallery Trivia *''Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure'' is first Pretty Cure series that has a German word in its tittle. Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Licht Aurora! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:New Generation of Fan Cures Category:Spin-Off Category:Light Themed Series